Written to Life, The Humanoid Pokemon
by Invisable101
Summary: I end up with writer's block and I have no idea what to write for my next chapters so my computer sucks me into one of my stories, Partly Human, Mostly Pokemon, and is forced to live through it till the end
1. Prolog

**A/N: Hello. This is basically one of my stories rewritten so that I kinda put myself in it. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do and please review.**

* * *

><p>I am Invisable101, but you can call me Crystal Dragons. I know, it's obviously a fake name or my parents just felt like being a little creative with naming me, whichever one you believe. Anyway, I was at my computer when I was checking my e-mails for more reviews for my fan fictions, I didn't see any except for some of my older ones.<p>

I sat there and thought for a minute and eventually started to question myself, "Why am I not getting reviews?" "Are my stories just that bad?" "Is it just that I keep on making too many mistakes when writing?" I then shook these thoughts away and opened up my two most popular stories, Another Timelord and Sorta Human, Partly Pokémon, but I wasn't sure what to write. I really wanted to work on my Pokémon story so I pulled that up.

I sat there for a while, my mind was blank. I had no idea what to do. I looked at my computer and said, "Please Ace, can you help me?"

Ok, at this point I am probably sounding like a bit strange, talking to my laptop, but my mind was really that blocked. It probably also sounds odd that I named my computer, but the reason is simply that it is my first computer that I have all to myself so I called her Ace, that and it's short for Acer, so either way it works. Am I right? I'm probably wrong so at this point I most likely just sound really odd, but sometimes I get bored so I come up with phone signatures or laptop names.

I looked at my e-mail and saw that a review had been posted! I took a look and it said that that story was good, but I need to try to reread my stories due to little mistakes that I've been making. To some this may sound bad, but I was grateful for the review and I knew how I could fix my story to be better.

I reopened my Pokémon story document and still found myself with writer's block. I needed to find some kind of inspiration, so I put on Teenage Rebel by Chameleon Circuit and plopped down on my bed and started so sing along, but I was soon I was on my feet playing air guitar and hoping nobody walked in on me dancing around really badly. Alright I wasn't really dancing because I had headphones on and I didn't want to break them, but I still probably still looked very silly

When the song ended I still had no clue on what to write. I just sat there and read through what I had. I had ideas on what could come next, but I needed to connect the considering that they could be a chapter or two apart and I had to figure out what should happen in between.

I was lucky to get a break when I saw and IM box open on my screen. It was my friend David Gryphon, "Hey. Are you there?" it said.

"Yeah I'm here, but I wish my mind was drifting into its normal little strange world." I replied

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm just suffering from a severe case of writers block."

"Oh. I wish I could help, but I'm not a writer."

"I'm starting to question my own skills at this point, but I know I will eventually think of something."

"I hope you will find your inspiration. Anyway, Doctor Who is on tomorrow, what time are you coming over?"

"I should be there at the same time that I came over last time."

"Ok. I need to eat now so I'll be back later."

"Ok. I'll still be here writing."

The IM closed and I brought back up my Pokémon fan fiction, but there was still nothing in my head to so that I could continue writing my story, "Ace, why can't you help me? Please!" I yelled at my computer before falling back in my chair.

I looked up to see a new Microsoft Word open on my computer. It looked like the computer was typing itself for a second and I took a closer to see what it said, "I'll help you, but only because you said please. Well, that and the fact that I am grateful for all of the times you have recharged me when my batteries die," it said.

I was worried that I was hacked or something until the screen started to become brighter and brighter. Soon the whole room was bathed in a blinding white light. I shielded my eyes to stop my vision from getting worse than it already is. Soon the light was gone, but so was I.


	2. Meeting the Girl and the Pokemon

**A/N: Hello readers. I know I have been away for a long time, but I am back I really hope none of you forgot about me. I just finishe chapter 2 for you so read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I found that I was layed down in the grass. I pushed myself up and picked up my glasses. I took a look at my surroundongs. I was in a small town with about four houses, a labatory, and no shops in sight. One person was out, she had red hair that was several shades lighter than my own and she was sourrounded by... Pokemon? There was a half shiny Manaphy, a Darkrai, a Shaymin, a Skitty and a Phione. I soon relized who they were, "Aura, Princess, Nightmare, Flower, Dizzy, and Aqua? What is going on? Where am I?"<p>

Just then Aura turned annd smiled at me, "Come on sis!" she yelled, "I said that you didn't have to come with us to the store, but you still need to help us carry the stuff in!"

_Sis? _I thought, _How can that be possable? Ace what have you done to me?_

"I'm coming!" I yelled back and once I got to them I picked took some bags from Skitty.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was just fine," Aura replied, "Just another normal shopping day."

"There is nothing really normal about our lives."

"True."

_I'm so glade this is one of my stories. At least I can act normal and I mostly understand whats going on. _I thought to myself.

We got into the clearing and I looked at the large house with surrounded by acres of open land for Pokemon to live. The house was basic and wooden, there were berries growing in a large gardin, the large cooling room stood was right behind the house and there was a large lake. Although I created this area it still took my breath away. I only had a moment to admire the view because thats when the Mach brothers arrived. They were rescued from a colapsed tunnel where Machop, Machoke, and Machamp were trapped a couple of years ago, Machop and Machoke were trapped under some boulders and by the time Aura got there Machamp had freed Machop and with the extra help from them they were able to rescue Machoke. They said that if she hadn't come then they would be stuck there for who knows how long and that they owed her their lives so they have been with her ever since and have been great friends and has been excellent help with helping her build and take care of the other pokemon. A large amount of her Pokemon were rescued, hatched, or just followed her home

"Hey Aura. Can I help you carry those in?" Machop asked.

"Sure, thanks." she replied handing him a couple of bags.

"I'm always happy to help." He said as he took the small load.

Machoke took one from Manaphy and Phione while Machamp took a few from Darkrai and we went to the house to put everything away. Then Aura had to take care of someone. She has taken in a lost Purrloin had fallen ill so she's taking care of her. She got stuck in the cooling room (the ice type pokemon like to stay in it during the summer) and wound up with a cold.

"Crystle, I know I said that you could take a bit of a break today, but do you think you could still help me with Purrloin?" Aura asked.

"Of couse," I said, "All I really wanted was just a break from the shopping. My legs are killing me today."

"Thanks."

We sat next to Purrloin's little bed and made sure she was comfortable. She was sound asleep.

"Manaphy, can you go get me some oran berries?" Aura asked

"Right away" she replied and quickly went to get them.

"Shaymin, Phione, if you want you can give her a hand with it."

"Ok," Phione said skipping after Manaphy, "Come on Shaymin."

"Sometimes she can be nothing but a big ball of energy" Shaymin said following her.

She watched them leave, remembering when she first met them. Shaymin was left behind when she strayed too far from the gracidea flower garden and couldn't make it back in time. She told her that she could travel with them until they found her friends. Phione was just at her door one morning when she woke up. It is suspected that she followed Aura while she was sleep walking.

I felt Purloin's head, the poor girl was burning up

I looked over at Darkri and Skitty, Skitty was chasing her tail and Darkri was just waiting for something to do.

"Darkri, Skitty, can you get some ice from the cooling room and some water if you want?" I asked

"Sure," Said Darkri

"Ok," said Skitty and she stopped chasing her tail, "Boy am I dizzy." she added stumbling forward and winding up face first into the wall.

Aura went over to her and picked her up, "Are you ok?" she asked, trying not to laugh at her silliness. I was also struggling not to laugh, but I soon got control over myself and foscused on Purrloin

"I'm ok," she replied.

"I'll carry Dizzy Queen to the cooling room," Darkri said, taking Skitty from her arms.

"We should just call her Dizzy from now on," I said, laughing.

"I'm not dizzy that often," she said. Darkrai let out a small dark chuckle.

"I need to take care of Purloin, you two go and get the ice please." she said sitting back down.

They left and she thought of when she met them, Skitty was poisoned really badly and could have died if she hadn't helped her and she met Darkri when she just ran into him a long time ago they became friends after they hung out and chatted for a while. In fact I think it was Darkrai who was the first to reach out to Aura if I got my facts right and considering that this is my story I'm sure that they are.

A few minutes later Manaphy, Shaymin, and Phoine came in with the berries and some fruit.

"Here are the berries" Manaphy said, "and we brought you a snack."

"Thank you," she said and took a bite out of an apple.

"Do you want one Crystal?" Phione asked.

"Of course. Thank you," I said grabbing an orange.

As Aure was crushing the berries in a bowl Darkri and Skitty came in with the ice and water.

"Thanks," I said and Aura woke Purloin.

"Good morning," she said weakly.

"Here you have to eat this," Aura said.

"I don't want to."

"But it's your favorite, oran berries."

"I'm not hungry."

"Do I have to get the oil?"

"No! I'll eat." She said and started to eat.

I didn't really know what the oil was since I never said anything about it before, "Whats the oil?" I asked.

"It's just a foul smelling oil that usually makes Pokemon breath throught their mouths to breath since it reaks. I am then able to feed them a bit easyer, but I don't enjoy using it at all," Aura said.

"Good thinking."

"Yep."

I wrapped the ice in a rag and handed it to Aura who placed it on the Pokemon's head and gave her the water to drink, she then fell back to sleep.

We sat there taking her temperature and waking her to feed her some oran berries so she would feel better.

After awhile Aura looked out the window to see that the sun had just set and all of the pokemon had gone somewhere to sleep. I looked at where Manaphy, Shaymin, Darkrai, Phione, and Dizzy were, they were all asleep except for Manaphy, who was half asleep.

"Hey Princess, do you want to come over here?" Aura asked Manaphy.

"Yeah," she replied. She then came over and jumped onto her lap.

"Purrloin is looking better isn't she?"

"Yeah, are you tired?"

"A bit," she said and let out a yawn.

"Ok, I hope that she feels better soon."

"So do I."

"Good night,"

"Good night Princess," Aura said and Princess fell asleep in her arms.

She looked out the window at the stars, and then she too fell asleep.

I had to find some answers, so I creaped out so to make sure I didn't wake anyone. I then ran to the house and entered what looked to be my room.

My room was pritty plain, the walls were bare, there was only one bed with light pink covers and a computer desk. The most interesting thing was what was on the desk, a wide screne Acer laptop with a dark blue top and black bottom. A message appeared on the screne.

"Hello Crystal," it said.

"Hey Ace. What have you done to me?" I asked.

"I thought that since you were having trouble with the story you might find inspiration within it, so I sucked you into your own story."

"That makes sence, but how am I Aura's sister?"

"You were adopted. Aura then tought you how to understand Pokemon language. That was the only logical way I could have you understand the what the Pokemon say. We'll chat later. I think you might want to keep and eye out on your older sister."

I turned around to see a dark figure leaving the medic room.

I jumped out of my seat and ran throught the door in pursue of it.

I watched as a mysterious pokemon strolled out of the forest, she wandered around Nuvema Town until she found a crying girl. She went right up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the youngster looked up and said, "M-my dolly… she-she fell in the water."

The little girl pointed down at the water below and started sobbing again.

I watched in aw as the pokemon jumped over the railings and fell to the water, at the same time her skin changed from black to a light blue, her hair went from white to purple, and her legs were replaced with a tail.

I ran to the railings as she hit the water with a splash and I lost all sight of her.

I walked over to the little girl and cradled her in my arms in an attempt to get her to stop crying.

For a while we waited for the Pokemon to return. I eventually saw a dark skinned Pokemon with White hair, glowing blue eyes, a blck torn skirt and a red shirt.

She handed the doll to the girl,"Oh, my dolly! You found it! You found it! But how could you-?" the girl looked up, "Oh, you're Transform aren't you?"

The pokemon nodded.

"I hoped that you would come, I saw the light in the water after you jumped over the railings and I should have known it was you. Thank you." And the girl gave Transform a quick hug and ran home.

Transform looked at me for a moment and said, "It's such a wonderful sight isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The joy on the young humans face. That is why I roam the area every night, but you know that. For years I have seen you. You watch what I do and talk to me til midnight when you fall asleep, but I can't help but to wonder why. Why do you follow me?"

"Because I worrie about you and I enjoy seeing the joy you bring to them just as much as you do."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go. Good night, my friend."

"Good night," I said as she made her way towards the Lab.

I sat on the floor and watched the stars for a while until I finally fell asleep.


	3. The Dream Part 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but I have been having some keyboard problems were I will type something and it will not type all of the letters (kinda lik tis), so I have to keep on going back to retype the missing lettes. I also now have a devintart accunt so if you want to see some of my poetry or just want me to draw out certian character then you can request the character by leaving a comment here or on the account which I will post a link to on my profile.**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Amber Icefire who is an awsome writer I highly reccomend reading her story because it is just awsome.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Crystal. Crystal. Crystal, wake up. It's time for school," said a gentle voice.<em>

_I woke up to see my mother standing over my with a kind grin upon her face. I looked around at my messy room, but there was something not right about it. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was defiantly something wrong._

_I got out of bed and next thing I know I was a school in my black jeans and black Doctor Who shirt, which had a cartoon of Amy and the Doctor looking out of a crack. I didn't remember how I got here or when I changed out of my black pajama pants and red and white shirt that said "Wake me at your own risk" in black bold letters._

_I started across the courtyard and made my way to the computer room in the back of the library where I always hung out in the mornings, but I still had that feeling of wrongness, as if there was something that was out of place. Was it the fact that there was no one in the normally crowded courtyard or the thick fog that hung over the area? I didn't know, so I just pushed the feeling to the back of my mind and continued on._

_I entered the library and walked into a room that was filled with broken computers, microphones, mice, overhead projectors, and other electronic things that the teachers used. I put my bag down, sat in one of the many office chairs that were in the room, and waited for one of my friends._

_After several minutes of sitting in silence, I rolled up to the black double-screened computers. I turned it on, but instead of getting the normal welcome screen it was just black. It was then when that feeling returned, that feeling that there was something wrong, something I was not getting, and it was more powerful than before. It was just then when I saw what the problem was, the missing people, the fog, the computers not working. The problem was that this wasn't my school. This wasn't even my world. So where was I?_

_As these thoughts ran through my head, I entered into a state of panic. I jumped out of the chair and ran to the courtyard as fast as I could, my footsteps echoing behind me in the empty room of the library._

_When I made it to the courtyard I didn't stop running. I just pumped my legs harder and didn't stop until I ran into something invisible right in center of the courtyard. The impact sent me reeling backwards and I fell back onto my butt._

"_Are you alright Crystal?" a voice asked from behind me._

_I couldn't speak, all of the questions I wanted to ask were stuck in my throat, afraid to come out._

"_You don't need to be afraid, shocked yes, but afraid no."_

_I slowly turned around to see who could possibly be talking to me. I saw no one._

"_I'm sorry if you are hurt. I didn't mean for you to fall over like that," it continued._

"_Who are you?" I asked, "Where are you?"_

"_I'm sorry, you can't see me can you?" the voice asked from the fog._

_I watched as a girl stepped out of the thick fog. Her hair was a light shade of deep blue, her eyes were a brilliant silver color, she wore black jeans and a dark deep blue, long-sleeved shirt._

"_Hello Crystal," she said, "I am Ace."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that is where I'll end this chapter. I wasn't origionally going to split this into two parts. I was considering merging this with the next chapter and make it just one chapter. What do you guys think? If anyone has any questions about this stort that you really want answered then this is the best time to ask and I may answer them in the next chapter.**


End file.
